Ash,Misty toghether forever
by PokeGirlTogepi
Summary: Ash is going back home but first he confesses to pikachu that he likes misty...when they arrive ....well you will find out
1. Back home and ash confesses to pikachu

Back Home and Ash Confesses to Pikachu

In the Sinnoh Rigeon Ash had almost won the pokemon league and Dawn had won many contest ribbons.

_In a contest in Sunnyshore City :_

Brock :Good luck Dawn!!

Ash: Remember,no need to worry!!

Dawn :Thanks guys!!

_After the contest:_

Dawn: I cant belive i beated Zoey!!

Brock :Let's celebrate with this dinner i've prepared!

Ash:What are we waiting for!?Let's dig in!!

Later on Dawn said she wanted to go to the contests in Hoenn . Ash and Brock were happy for her ,but pikachu and buneary were upset because they have to go separated ways .That night they stayed in the pokemon center .Pikachu slept in Dawn's room with buneary.

_The next Day:_

Dawn:Bye Guys!!

Ash:Good Bye Dawn!!

Brock:Hope to see you again!!

Pikachu:Pikaaapiiii _Good bye Dawn,Good bye Piplup,Good Bye Buneary,I'll miss you!!_

Buneary:Bunearyyyyyy _I'll miss you too pikachu_

Piplup:piplup _psss..lovebirds_

Buneary:buneary _huh...pikachu_

Piplup:PIPLUP PIPLUP PIPLUP PIPLUP _CALLING BUNEARY FROM PLANET POKEMON!!_

Buneary:Bu..buneary? _what uhhh ...huh?_

Meanwhile Ash and Brock were taking another ferrier to Kanto

Brock:Oh u m Ash ..i forgot to tell you i needed to get home in Pewter City.

Ash:That's ok Brock

Pikachu:pika... _buneary.._

Ash:What's up pikachu ?You seem a little upset...

Brock:It's because of Buneary right pikachu?

Pikachu:pikaaa... _yeah..._

Ash:Sorry pikachu...

_Few hours later_

Ash :At last we arrived!!

Brock:Yeah I was almost getting sea sick.

Pikachu:pikaaaa... _buneary..._

Ash:Still thinking about buneary huh pikachu?

_Later on_

Brock:Well ..this is it i'll be heading to Pewter City

Ash :Bye Brock

Pikachu:Pikachu _Bye_

_LATER ON_

Ash:Still in dreamland Pikachu?

Pikachu:pika? _huh?_

Ash:You know pikachu ...i felt the same way as you do when misty left.

Pikachu:PikaPika... _So you do..._

Ash:Well Pikachu I'm gonna tell you my secret...I thik i like misty...ok ok really i love her!!

Pikachu:PIKA PIKA PIKACHU _I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT!!_

Ash:Dont get to excited pikachu ..it's not like i'm going to tell her !!

Pikachu:pikaaa.. _but.._

Ash:Look were almost home!!Run ahead pikachu and see if you can see our house!!

Pikachu:Pikachu_ OK!!_

Pikachu runs ahead then he enters the house and freaks out.

Pikachu:PIKAAAA!? _WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED HERE!?_

Ash:What happens pikachu?? Wait a minute what the...

Ash entered the house ,his mom and Misty were tied up.

Ash:what happened!?let me untie you

When he was gonna untie Misty ,someone grabbed him.

woman's voice :Trying to do anything?

Ash:Huh?Wait a minute..YOU!!

Who was that person?What will happen next...find out on next chapter


	2. Double Trouble

Double Trouble!!

Woma's voice:Tryng to do anything?

Ash:Huh?Wait a minute..YOU!!

Jessie:Prepare for trouble!!

James:And make it double!!

They say the rest of the motto but I did'nt bother to type it...

Ash:LET THEM FREE!!

Jessie:Will do...but only if you give us pikachu.

Ash:NO WAY!!

Then James grabs ash and Jessie takes out Misty and Delia Outside to the hot air balloon.James trowhs ash to the ground and runs quicly to the balloon.

Ash:Pikachu Thunderbolt!!

But it was to late, James was already in the balloon and they were in the air.Ash runs quickly runs outside .

Ash : Oh No!!There going away and i cant tell you to use thunderbolt because Mom and Misty are there!!Let's Follow Them!!

Misty:Leave us alone you jerks!!

Jessie:We'll leave you alone...Once We get Pikachu!!

Delia :You'll better leave Ash alone or you'll got hell to pay!!

Meowth:Chill out we just want pikachu.

Delia:AHHH! THAT UGLY POKEMON TALKS!!

Delia kicks meowth out of the balloon.

Jessie and James:MEOWHT!!

Meanwhile:

Ash:We..gotta... keep..running

Pikachu:pika..pikaa... _i'm... tired_

Meowth:Whhaaaaaa!!

Falls into the tree branches

Meowth:Ow o e ah

Then falls into ash

Ash:Ow!!

Meowth:Thanks for breaking my fall.

Ash:What the...Hey you!!Were are you taking Mom and Misty!?

Pikachu was about to start an attack.

Meowth:Whaaa!!Ok ok i'll tell you!!...i think they were heading to pewter city...NOW PUT ME DOWN!!

Ash:To Pewter city huh...

Meowth:Well i'll better get going ...

Ash:Think again your coming with us!

Meowth:But why!?

Ash :I think you already know.

James:Shouldnt we look for meowth ,Jessie?

Jessie:Now finally we got a plan that actually works and you wanna stop it to look for meowth!?

James:Uh..no?

Jessie:Good continue on with the plan.

Misty:we gotta find a way to escape

Delia:Yes,but how?


	3. The Trap

_The Trap_

Ash:I hope they are ok...Pikachu ,keep a sharp eye on Meowth.

Pikachu:Pikachu!! _With pleasure !!_

Meowth:Oh brother...

:

Jessie :At last Pewter city

Misty:Dont be so happy Jessie,when ash find's us we're gonna kick your but!!

Jessie:Oh I hope Ash tries I really do ,then we can take his pikachu!!Muahahahahaw!!

James:Ready to land Jessie!!

Delia:Where are we!?

Misty :We're in Pewter City...but i've never seen this part of the city before.

They were in a desert place.You could'nt see any pokemon and they were only a few trees.

Jessie:Look theres a tree you can hang up the trap.

James: ok..

Misty:What trap!?

Jessie:You'll see ,you'll see.

:

Ash:Ok here we are now what?

Meowth:And you expect me to tell you?

Ash:Pikachu...

Pikachu was about to start an attack.

Meowth:I'm not falling for that anymore TWERP!!

Pikachu launched the attack and it almost hit Meowth.

Meowth:YIKES!!Ok ok I'll tell you just follow me .

Ash :Wait a minute i might need Brock's help.

Meowth:Oh no not more twerps!!I.If you bring Brock well I wont tell you.

Ash : Pikachu...

Pikachu launched the attack and this time it was even closer.

Meowth:Ok ,Ok watheva you say ,Sheesh.

:

James:Ok...now what!?

Jessie:Will wait for the boy to arrive.

James:Yeah... but how will he know that we are here?

Jessie:Why do you think I left meowth in the first place?I'm not that stupid James.

James:Oh i get it !!Ash will find meowth and he will led him into our trap !!

Jessie:Excactly!!

James:Your a geanius!!This plan is...

Jessie and James:EVEN BETTER THAN THE CHICKEN WHO INVENTED THE EGG!!

James :Of course every geniuses know that it was the egg who came before the chicken.

Jessie:Of course I knew that.

:

They arrived at the gym

Ash:Hey Brock open the door!!

Brock opens the door.

Brock:Sheesh Ash what's the rush?And...What are ya doing here?

Ash:Team Rocket has kippnaped mom and misty!!

Brock:Do you know where they took them?

Ash:Meowth here is the only one who knows.

Pikachu:Pikaaapiiii _He is triyng to escape!!_

Ash:Huh?Pikachu Thuunderbolt!!

Pikachu launched the attack and it hitted meowth.

Meowth:WAAAAAAAA!!

Ash:I warned you!

Meowth:_Wbzafran_ ...Ok ok follow me.

Ash:That's more like it.

Brock:We have to go before he tries to escape again.

Ash:After that i doubt he'll trie to escape.

:

Jessie:What's taking so long!?James is the trap ready?

James:Yes it's ready.

Jessie :Good,I think this is gonna be our lucky day!!

James:Team Rocket is not going to blast off ever again!!

Jessie and James:Go Team Rocket!!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""''''''''''''''''

Ok...i've tried to do the sceanary the best as i could.I'm not so good at doing sceanarys or whathever you call them so...

feel free to comment/review

* * *


	4. Saved by the Teleport

_Saved by the Teleport_

Brock,Ash,Meowth and Pikachu are in a desert place similar to were Jessie,James,Misty and Delia are.

Ash:Meowth are we getting any closer?

Meowth:Yeah,were pretty close

Ash:Starivia,I choose You!!

Starivia:Starivia! _Here I am!_

Meowth:What are you doing!?

Ash:Starivia fly around and tell us if you see Team Rocket.They areprobably with a girl with redish hair and pretty green eyes and with a women with brown hair.Now Go!

Starivia:Starivia! _Ok!_

Starivia fled .

Brock: girl with pretty green eyes!?

Ash thinking:Holy shrimp!!Did i just said that!?

Ash-nerviosly:Um..what are you talking about?

Brock:You said that when you described Misty to Starivia.

Ash-nerviosly:No I don't.

Brock:Yes you do!!Right Pikachu?

Pikachu:Pikachu! _Yeah!_

Ash:Pikachu! well...Just because I said she had pretty eyes it does'nt mean i like her

Brock:Yeeaaah sure...and who said you liked her or not?

Ash thinking:Aw man,how do I get out of this conversation!?

A moment after that Starivia arrived.

Ash-trying to get out of the conversation:Well Starivia...Did you found Team Rocket?

Brock-laughing:Or the girl with pretty green eyes?

Ash:Brock this is serious!!

Brock-singing:Ash and misty sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!

Ash:Ok,ok i admit it ,I like misty ,SO WHAT!!

Then there was like a minute of silence.

Brock:I just wanted you to tell me what i alredy knew...So starivia did you find them?

Starivia went shocked for a couple of seconds and then pointed to a mountain not so far away

Brock:So..you mean that they are on the other side of the mountain

Starivia:Starivia _Yeah_

Ash was still shocked on what he just said.

Brock:Hey lover boy..They are on the other side of the mountain.

Ash:What?...Oh yeah...

Brock:So what are we gonna do?

Ash:I know what are we going to do...Go Abra!!

Abra:Abra!! _Here i am_!!

Brock :When did you get an abra?

Ash:I've forgot to tell you ,i haved just catched it a little before Dawn's contest.

Brock:Oh

Ash:Abra Teleport!

Abra:Abraa!!_ Okidoki!!_

They teleported to the other side

:

Jessie:What's taking them so long!!

Misty and Delia were asleep.It was night already

Suddenly Ash and the others appeard

Meowth:Jessie,James Good to see you pals!!

He ran into them.

Ash:Ok that's it leave them or else.

Jessie:James Now!!

He cutted a rope and a cage falled trapping Ash and the others.

Ash:Aw man!!

Meowth:And you came with this plan all by yourself?

Jessie:Actually i haved watched in a movie but thanks anyway

Misty and Delia waked up

Misty:What...huh ...Ash!! Oh no!!They haved trapped you!!

Ash :Dont worry misty...Abra Teleport!!

Abra Teleported to were to were Misty and Delia were.

Ash:Now prepare 4 trouble

Team Rocket:Gyahhhhhhhhh

Ash :Pikachu Thunderbolt!!

Pikachu launched the attack and it caused them to blast off

Team Rocket:Ahhhhhhhh Team Rocket is Blasting off Again!!

Brock haved already untied Delia and Misty.

Misty:Ash!!

Ash:Misty!!

They ran into each other to hug but and then Delia appears out of nowhere and hugs ash.

Ash:Hi mom...

Delia:Are you ok?Are you hurt?Are you changing your underwear every day?

Ash-Blushing:Mom!! I'm ok.

Misty:I'm sure he's ok

Ash blushed even more.Then he managed to get out of he's mom's arms.

Ash:Misty...I've missed you so much

Misty:Yeah...me too

Then Misty hugged him, he hugged back.Brock was about to cry when he saw them.

Misty:Brock are you...

Brock:Uh... no, i must have something in my eye

Ash:Let's Go.Abra Teleport!!

Abra teleported to the other side of the mountain.

Brock:It's late,you should sleep at my house.

Ash:you mean the gym?

Brock:Yeah

Misty:But is there room for us?

Brock:Well there is a guest room...and there is a sofa and i also got a sleeping bag...

Ash :Well that will do .Thanks Brock.

A few minutes later they arrived at the Gym.

Delia:Well I am sleeping in the gest room...good night.

Brock:Good night Mrs.Ketchum.Good night guys.

Misty:Good night Mrs.Ketchum.Good Night Brock.

Ash:Good night mom,good night brock.

Pikachu:Pikachu_ Good night_

Ash:So...are you sleeping in the sofa or in the sleeping bag?

Misty:I think i will sleep in the sofa.

Ash:Will you be confortable there?

Misty:As long it prevents you from falling over me...well yes.

They both laughed.

Ash:Well I'm tired.Good night Pikachu,Good night Misty.

Pikachu:Pikachu. _Good Night._

Misty:Good night Ash...sweet dreams.

Then they fell asleep.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""''''''''''''''

Well...This is not over yet ,this is only the begining of the end.So look out 4 next chapter!


End file.
